


McCree Has A Type

by Gracie_1136



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Establish Relationship, M/M, Past Relationships, also the dads are supportive, genji is like mostly cyborg btw, good dads, im a sucker, no shimadacest, not all of him ;)), obviously some sweet moments bc hey, totallllll angst dawg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracie_1136/pseuds/Gracie_1136
Summary: Jesse, how'd you get yourself in this mess? One second you're leaving the assumed love of your life, and next you find yourself in a bar, meeting a handsome manWho just happens to be his brotherOhfuck





	McCree Has A Type

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic with a plot!!! Not just endless fluff!! wow!!!
> 
> So since it is, please let me know if anyone seems OOC or if i get smthn wrong 
> 
> Fic title made by my beautiful friend Sadburrito ily thank u
> 
> The rating will probably change tbh I can't write smut but there'll be violence at some point
> 
> The first three chapters take place BEFORE the fall of ow (mcgenji) and the rest take place AFTER (mchanzo) ((bc i know y'all wanna know where the ships come in ;)))
> 
> I couldn't resist adding angsty r76 in there, im sorry i love angry dads
> 
> read the tags i talk about the fic in those a lot as well
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy ;)

Jesse was thrown back-first onto the couch as a shirtless Genji stood above him. He marveled in the sight until he was on top of him in an instant, kissing him roughly. Their armor and most of their clothes were discarded in the corner of the room, making things a lot easier. Nights after missions were Jesse's favorite moments. It was either the Shimada's arms wrapped tightly around him, or his lips hungrily chasing after him. Today had been especially rough, with half of Blackwatch being surrounded at point blank. Without Reyes he was positive there would've been more casualties than necessary. Jesse's eyes widened in realization, pulling away from the gorgeous man above him.

"What if Reyes walks in?" He said. Genji simply replied with a smirk, and kissed down his neck.

"I'm new remember? This is your fault if we get caught." He stated. The brunet shuddered, pulling Genjis hips down toward his and heard him make an inaudible noise, buried in the crook of his neck. 

 

These were the moments he looked forward to

-

Jesse woke up and felt a weight on his lower stomach. He rubbed his eyes groggily and looked down to see Genjis soft black hair and an arm wrapped around him. He smiled fondly, sitting up and running a hand gently through the Shimada's hair as he snored loudly. He'd gotten used to it at this point. When they slept together for the first time it was hilarious hearing the intimidating, anti-social cadet _snoring_. He laughed so loud he woke Genji up. He spent the next 30 minutes getting an embarrass cyborg out of the bathroom.

Said cyborg stop snoring to let out a groan and stretched out over his boyfriend. The cowboy grunted as he was crushed by him, accepting his fate as he collapsed back onto the bed dramatically. Genji woke up, squinting at Jesse in annoyance and yawning.

"Why are you like this?" He asked. The fondness he had for Jesse never left his voice no matter how tired he was. 

"Darlin' what else am I s'posed to do with you on top of me?" He replied. Genji smirked and slowly moved forward and swung his leg over Jesse's hips, leaning forward to brush his lips against his ear.

"I can think of plenty of things," He whispered. Jesse swore he saw some sort of god in that second. Unfortunately, it was short lived. Genji quickly hopped off of him and grabbed a shirt, pulling it over his head.

"After we get some breakfast." He finished. 

McCree lay on the bed, stunned and confused. He sat up and made a pouty face at Genji, who looked triumphant. To be completely honest he had no idea how all of this started. Hell, they haven't even known each other that long, only ever since Genji joined Blackwatch. They got along way better than anyone expected. A 'rootin' tootin' cowboy' (as Genji called him) and a ninja cyborg is an unlikely pair. Although, he was certain on one thing, the Shimada wasn't about to get away with that so easily. McCree got out of bed and strode over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him.

"Who said we had to be there on time?" He mumbled.

"I _just_ put this shirt on." Genji said, rolling his eyes but putting up with Jesse's antics. He smirked, pulling the shirt over Genji's head and capturing his lips in his.

\--

"Where the fuck were they?" 

Reyes paced back and forth in the communications office as Morrison sat in a swivel chair enjoying a bagel and staring at the concerned commander. His eyebrow quirked up, "They're either still asleep, or they got their food earlier, don't sweat." He stated, taking a bite out of his bagel. Reyes stopped pacing to stare at the blond with betrayal and accusation.

"Everyone's at the breakfast hall by 8:00. It's _10:00_." 

He said. Morrison continued to enjoy his bagel. "You're freaking out, Gabe"

"Yes but the new cadet-"  
"Gabe-"  
"He and Jesse, you know-"  
"Yeah I understand but remember us? You're still just as tense-"  
"Okay haha very funny commander I'm being serious"  
"So am I, let them have a little fun."

Reyes sighed and sat down in the chair across from boy scout, rubbing a hand down his face. He peeked between his fingers to see Morrison staring at him with a slight smirk on his face. Reyes pushed his swivel chair forward with his foot, moving Morrison far away from him as he started laughing.

"I hate you, Jack. With every fiber of my being." He said through gritted teeth. Morrison simply laughed harder slamming his hand on the table. Reyes squinted at him from where he sat, mumbling something he couldn't quite catch. 

Morrison rolled his eyes and made his way over to his grouchy partner. He placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"They'll be fine, don't worry so much" He said. Reyes looked up at him, moving his hand down to his lap. 

"I know just......we know better than anyone how these things turn out." He trailed off, looking away from the blond. Morrison shot him a surprised look, turning from his carefree demeanor to a serious one. He began to walk out, and when he got to the doorway he turned to face Reyes.

"We have other things to focus on, Reyes." He stated "Stay focused."

"Nice observation, commander." Prick. Reyes sat back in his chair and stared at the ceiling, not knowing what to think. Flings are flings but he caught feelings for the doe eyed blond. He thought Morrison felt the same until he got that position. Until all his hard work and dedication got disregarded for this poster boy of Overwatch. Reyes grabbed his beanie and slammed it on the ground in aggravation. "Damn boys," He said, rubbing his eyes. "It's too early for this shit."

\--

Jesse and Genji ran down the halls, trying to make a break for it before Reyes noticed they were gone. If Genji didn't stop him Jesse would've ran right smack into Morrison. Morrison smirked and quirked his eyebrow.

"Heading somewhere, boys?" He asked. Jesse looked ready to piss himself before Morrison brushed past him.

"I won't tell Reyes, as long as you stop by his office after you eat." Jesse groaned and looked over at Genji, who had an evil smirk on his face. He was about to make a comment before Morrison interrupted.

"That goes for you too, cadet." Now it was Jesse's turn to laugh as Genji's face went red hot.

"Shut up, Jesse." He mumbled. McCree smiled over at his boyfriend before planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

"You know you love me." He sang. Genji rolled his eyes at they walked into the breakfast hall.

After a short breakfast of a bagel half burnt, it was time for the awkward talk with Reyes. Jesse was praying it would be another mission assignment and not a half-assed thirty minute talk about being late to breakfast. Or about how he knows about their 'secret' relationship. He would collapse on the spot. 

He looked over at the raven haired boy and smiled. He remembered first meeting him, how friendly he was and how antisocial the latter acted. He likes to believe his charm and rugged good looks turned him around, but Genji assures him it was his personal growth and not the charm of a Clint Eastwood look-a-like. He hates the way Overwatch treats the cyborg. Shoving robotic limbs onto him and throwing him in the middle of Blackwatch. He's angry for the harsh choice they gave him, work for us or die, and defends him constantly. Despite what the rest of Overwatch thought, he deserved some god damn fair treatment. 

"Hey," Genji interrupted his thoughts. He looked over, and noticed they were at Reyes' office.

"Ladies first." Genji smirked. Jesse shoved him lightly and knocked on the door, hearing a faint 'come in' from him before entering. They sat across from him as he was focusing on his tablet. Jesse tipped his hat. "Mornin' boss." He said. Reyes rolled his eyes, setting his tablet on the table.

"Alright boys, I have a mission for you two. Not like the typical group missions you're used to.

McCree, you've (successfully) completed many missions like this in the past. Shimada, with your background I have no doubt this is something you won't struggle with. This is why I choose you two as partners for this mission. As you know, Talon is alive and well causing havoc throughout Europe. We're having you two stationed in London to infiltrate the club 'The Tunnel'. Sources tell us Talon is responsible for a series of club attacks, typically clubs high in omnic attendees. Get to the club, chat around, see if you can identify any Talon members in the file I gave you. Come back with any information you find."

The two nodded, and listened to the rest of the rundown from Reyes. Jesse may have been a loud, generic cowboy but infiltration was one of his best skills. Take off the boot spurs and belt buckle and the man could get into anything unnoticed. Made him incredibly useful in his Deadlock days. Genji, however, looked very uneasy after the assignment. 

\--

They returned to Jesse's room and Genji was on him in a second, lips roughly seeking his. Jesse stumbled as he was pinned against the wall behind him, gripping the back of Genji's hair for support. He moaned into Jesse's mouth, frantically pulling him closer. Jesse held his face in his hands, kissing him back with just as much vigor. He quickly pulled away from Genji, feeling hot, wet tears fall down his boyfriends face.

"Hey hey hey baby, what's tha matter?" He said. Genji shook his head and pulled Jesse in again, desperate to kiss him again.

"Please, Jesse," He cried. "Please just help me forget. Forget this horrible half omnic half human body. Forget that I don't even know what I am. Please, help I _need_ to forget. "

Jesse stared at him, unsure on what to do. Genji stopped grabbing at Jesse to wipe his tears and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Jesse slid down the wall, putting a hand on his head. He was completely stumped. Genji had never shown that much, _emotion_ before. Worse yet he had no idea why.

Jesse almost wanted to follow him but voted against it. They've never been open about their pasts, and he had a feeling Genji wanted to deal with this alone if he left. Especially the way he left. 

_God_ the way he left.

Jesse sat up to grab a lighter and a cigarillo. After all that, he needed a drag.

**Author's Note:**

> thats some FRESH angst right there
> 
> the end might seem bad bc i edited it at 3am
> 
> sorry lmao
> 
> as always comments, kudos, or criticism is ALWAYS appreciated!!


End file.
